With the development of science and technology, mobile terminals have been very popular. Since requirements of performance of the mobile terminals are getting higher and higher, an antenna of the mobile terminals becomes an important feature that affects the performance of the mobile terminals.
The antenna of a mobile terminal may cause energy loss from an input port to a radiation end of the antenna. In related arts, a length of the antenna can be determined for a certain frequency band according to a resonant frequency. Thus, in a certain frequency band range, the energy loss from the input port to the radiation end of the antenna can be reduced.